Playing with Guns
by Kristen3
Summary: David "shoots" Martin, not realizing that a real bullet changed everything for his family. One-shot.


In retrospect, Martin probably should not have been watching something like this while David was visiting. But he'd been channel-surfing, and he'd happened upon an old cop show. Just as bullets began flying on TV, David wandered into the living room.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

Martin chose to say nothing, hoping his grandson would lose interest quickly. But no such luck.

"Is that the kind of stuff you used do when you were a cop?" When his grandfather still did not respond, David turned his two hands into a pretend gun, aiming it straight at Martin. He mimed firing. "Haha, Grandpa. I shot you. You're dead."

Martin knew he could no longer ignore this. "No. Don't do that again. Ever." It was a tone he'd never used, at least not since Frasier and Niles were young. It seemed to have startled David, but Martin didn't care. This was serious.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I had a _real_ gun."

"I think you should go to your room. Your mom will be here any minute now."

David shrugged and left the room without another word.

Martin could hardly believe what had just happened. He was almost grateful for the fact that his own sons hadn't been typical boys. They'd never played violent games. But David definitely had some of the Moon genes in him. Most of the time, Martin loved spending time with his grandson. He hated being the "bad guy," but it had to be done. He knew Niles and Daphne would have supported him completely.

Daphne arrived a minute later. "Well, where is David?"

"He's in his room. I don't think he's too happy with me at the moment."

Daphne looked at him in confusion. David and Martin had always been the best of friends. But before she could even ask what the problem was, David came out of his room. He was clearly still angry.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked.

"Why don't you ask Grandpa? He's the one who got mad at me!"

Daphne looked at her father-in-law, hoping for an explanation.

Martin sighed. "I was watching a cop show on TV. David saw all the shooting, and he said it was 'cool.' Then he pretended to shoot me. I told him never to do that again."

Daphne bent down to her son's height. "I'm sure you thought you were just playing a game, but you've got to understand that your grandfather was shot for real. He could have died, David. We're all very lucky that he didn't, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come to work for him and your uncle. And then I never would've met your father and had you. Guns are nothing to play around with. They're very dangerous. Now, do you understand?"

David nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't think I'm the one you should be saying that to." Daphne nodded in Martin's direction.

David reluctantly walked over to where Martin was sitting. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I didn't mean it. I promise I'll never do it again."

Martin looked at his grandson. "It's OK, David." He pulled the boy into a hug. "Your mother's a very smart woman. You should listen to her. If it hadn't been for her, I'd probably be stuck in some nursing home somewhere. I probably don't tell her enough how much I appreciate everything she's done for me."

Daphne smiled. "She knows."

Martin smiled at her. Daphne had always been special to him, even when she'd first started working with him. He knew he'd been a difficult patient, but luckily, she was every bit as stubborn as he was. Every day, he was grateful that he was able to move around on his own and enjoy his new life with Ronee.

David looked at his mother and grandfather. They were both just standing there, looking at each other and not saying a word. "Are we going home now, or what?!"

Daphne laughed. "We'll leave in just a moment, David." She walked over to Martin, leaning down to gently kiss his cheek. Suddenly Daphne was aware that she and Niles might not be able to teach David everything he would need to know as he grew up. She would always be grateful that her son had such fine examples to look up to as his grandfather and his uncle.

Niles' love had forever changed her life and her world. But along with that miracle, there were many others. One of them was this family that she'd found. "Goodbye, Martin." Daphne turned toward the door, taking her son's hand in hers. She could hardly wait to get home to see Niles. She had so much to thank him for.

**The End**


End file.
